


Bad Boys Don't Go Unpunished

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dildos, Double Penetration, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, mean and sadistic jaebum, possessive and jealous jb, soft jb at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: Jinyoung gets punished by Jaebum for being a naughty boy.aka the unintended sequel to "Tease" (go check it out! Just click on my profile for more :') )





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1k+ of mean and sadistic Jaebum punishing his baby boy. If you don't like anything I've listed in the tags, DO NOT PROCEED. Otherwise, enjoy~~

It was almost a week later when Jaebum finally spoke up, reminding Jinyoung about his long overdue punishment. “You didn’t think I’d forget, would you?” said Jaebum, smirking as he pulled Jinyoung towards him, pushing him against the wall and successfully trapping him between his arms on either side of him. 

 

“Bad boys always get punished. What did you do again?” Jaebum leant in to whisper into Jinyoung’s ear, breath sending chills down his spine. 

 

“I-I let other people t-touch me. And I got aroused by their touches. I’m s-sorry, daddy.” Jinyoung looked up at Jaebum from under his eyelashes, jutting his bottom lip out in an attempt to look innocent so Jaebum wouldn’t be that harsh on him. However, luck was not on his side as Jaebum paid no heed to the face he was making, instead choosing to bite at Jinyoung’s earlobe playfully, “Did you think daddy wouldn’t notice? Or that I would let you off easily, huh?” Jaebum growled. Jinyoung groaned internally, that was probably the nicest Jaebum was going to be tonight. 

 

“You’re going to pay for what you did. Letting other people touch you so sensually as if you’re public property, when you  _ know  _ that you’re only mine to touch.” Jinyoung could sense his anger rising with each sentence, deciding to kiss Jaebum to prevent him from getting angrier.  _ Wrong move.  _ Jaebum pulled back with a stern look on his face, “No touching or kissing. You’re getting punished now.” Jinyoung suppressed a whine at the words, nodding meekly. 

 

“Sorry daddy. What position do you want me in?” 

“On the bed, face up. I want to watch you finger yourself.” At his words, Jinyoung immediately scrambled onto the bed, getting rid of his pants and boxers. His hands were on the hem of his shirt when he heard Jaebum speak up, “Who said you could remove your shirt? Keep it on. I’m going to tear it off you later.” Jinyoung felt a faint blush creeping up his cheeks, rolling over to grab the lube from the bedside table. 

 

“No lube either. I want you to feel the pain.” Jinyoung whimpered under his breath; he’d have to coat his fingers in spit really well then. He decided to put on a show for Jaebum, putting two fingers in his mouth and wrapping his lips around them, hollowing his cheeks and sucking obscenely, almost cracking up when he saw that Jaebum’s eyes were following his every movement. Letting out some loud moans while coating his fingers in his own spit, he finally deemed them slippery enough as he brought his hand to his entrance, teasing his rim before he pushed in. 

 

Jinyoung let out a breathy moan as he adjusted to the feeling quickly, replacing it with two fingers, scissoring them to stretch himself for what was about to come later. Before long, he was snapping his hips down on four fingers, crying out for Jaebum to  _ pleasepleaseplease  _ forgive him and touch him anywhere as he’d realised his mistake and wouldn’t do it again. His movements slowed to a stop when he realised that Jaebum was remaining silent, eyes fluttering open to look at Jaebum questioningly. Jaebum’s eyes were dilated, black swallowing his pupils and an obvious tent in his pants, giving away his arousal. 

 

“Did I say you could stop? Continue.” Jaebum barked from his seat on the couch, hands moving to palm himself at the sight. 

 

“B-but daddy, I-I’m close and I don’t want to cum yet…” 

 

“Carry on. Now.” Jinyoung pouted, giving in to Jaebum’s demands and thrusting into himself again. 

 

“D-daddy, I need to cum...I can’t-” Jinyoung wailed when Jaebum strode over, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock in an instant, forestalling his orgasm. 

  
  


“You’d better not...or I’ll make you cum so many times you won’t want to cum again.” Jaebum smirked, letting go of Jinyoung’s erection when he finally deemed it safe. 

 

With that being said, Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s fingers out of his ass, replacing them with his own, thrusting into Jinyoung at different angles to find his prostate. 

 

“Fuck, d-daddy! D-don’t, please don’t…” Jinyoung’s protests fell on deaf ears as Jaebum continued to jab at his prostate, wrapping his fingers around the base of Jinyoung’s cock again, sending Jinyoung into a dry orgasm. Jinyoung whined, feeling spent and still very aroused from not being able to cum. 

 

“Do you want to cum? I’m giving you a chance now.” 

 

“Yes please, daddy! I w-want to cum so badly…”

 

“I’m not doing any of the work today since you were such a bad boy. You can just ride me.” Jinyoung swallowed and nodded, he didn’t mind as long as he got Jaebum’s dick inside of him  _ now.  _ He straddled Jaebum’s hips, kissing him lightly before positioning his entrance over Jaebum’s cock, sinking down on it and letting his head drop at the pleasure. He felt so  _ full _ as Jaebum’s cock pulsed inside of him, eliciting a moan from him as he brought his hips up, only to crash them down on Jaebum’s the next second, attempting to get Jaebum as deep into him as possible. This went on for a while, Jinyoung putting in his utmost effort to pleasure himself on Jaebum’s cock. 

 

“Ahh, daddy, I’m close…” Jinyoung gritted out as he clenched involuntarily around Jaebum. 

 

“Cum for me.” Jinyoung let out a cry, coming hard across their stomachs, chest heaving as he regained his breath. 

 

“I’m sorry, daddy...for letting them touch me.”

 

“I’ll teach you what it’s like to be sorry.” Jaebum snapped, pulling out of Jinyoung and pushing him on all fours as he re-entered Jinyoung, thrusting almost violently into Jinyoung. 

 

“No, daddy! P-please, no more…” Jinyoung wailed as Jaebum continued pounding into him, the pain overwhelming any bit of pleasure he was getting from Jaebum, the latter ignoring his pleas and instead reaching around him to grab his cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts. Jinyoung whined as he was brought to his second orgasm of the night before he’d even recovered from his first. He simply closed his eyes and let himself drift off, knowing there was more to come. 

 

Jinyoung’s eyes shot open as he registered Jaebum pulling out of him, head turning to follow Jaebum’s movements, although he wished he hadn’t, when he recognised the purple object in his hands (no, not an eggplant). It was his beloved dildo, the one he saved for special occasions, like when Jaebum was overseas for a business trip. He didn’t use it alone though- it was always in the presence of Jaebum, be it in the flesh or via webcam. But he’d save those thoughts for another day. Right now, he had more important problems (Jaebum’s anger) to deal with. He arched his back, not because he was still hungry for Jaebum’s dick inside of him (although he usually was), but rather because it’d make the process faster. 

 

Jinyoung startled as he felt Jaebum’s hands on his shirt, yanking roughly before giving up and tearing it into shreds. He closed his eyes, mewling as Jaebum’s fingers teasingly rubbed at his nipple, pinching it so it became perky before moving to the other nipple.

 

Jinyoung sighed, feeling Jaebum’s (still throbbing) cock push into him again, but he was completely unprepared for the finger squeezing in alongside Jaebum’s cock. Jaebum had never done this before, and he’d thought that Jaebum was just going to torture him with the dildo, but it seemed like  _ daddy _ had other plans. Jinyoung tried to relax as Jaebum stretched him out even further in preparation for his dildo, crying out in pain (or pleasure, he didn’t know anymore) as Jaebum finally pushed the dildo into him next to his cock. 

 

As if that wasn’t enough, Jaebum switched on the dildo, letting out a low moan at the vibrations, oblivious to Jinyoung’s thrashings at the overstimulation. He turned the vibrating dildo to the maximum setting, picking up his speed as he started to pound into Jinyoung with renewed vigor, eager to get to his own orgasm as well. Jinyoung was  _ so, so tired _ but he knew the only way to stop this was to bring Jaebum to his own orgasm faster, so he mustered all the strength left in him to clench around Jaebum, relieved when he felt a sudden warmness filling him up, accompanied with a low groan that sounded suspiciously like his name.

  
However, the vibrations had unfortunately gotten Jinyoung aroused too, sobbing and pleading for Jaebum to make him come one more time. Jaebum finally softened, realising that he may have gone overboard with the punishment when he came down from his high. He let out a soft hum, acceding to Jinyoung’s request and thrusting the dildo in and out of Jinyoung quickly to pleasure his baby boy. He caressed Jinyoung’s face lovingly when Jinyoung came for the third time, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, “Daddy’s sorry too, baby boy. But now you know better than to piss daddy off.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a kudos/comment if you liked it c:  
> I'm collecting prompts for a jjp christmas series! Please comment any ideas you'd like to see come to life and I'll try my best to write them (: the more the merrier!
> 
> see you guys...tomorrow (hopefully) hehe  
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
